


Everything and All At Once

by lovemyway (vesper93)



Series: Stolen Moments [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay Virgin, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper93/pseuds/lovemyway
Summary: Just after midnight.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: Stolen Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196968
Comments: 29
Kudos: 147





	Everything and All At Once

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the others in this series _ages_ ago, and then all of sudden, today, this 'Stolen Moment' idea came to me. So, here you go.

_Please don’t let me hurt him. _

That was one of two thoughts running through my mind as I kissed the soft skin of his belly, holding him by that slim and gorgeous waist, as he knelt over me.

That and _dear god, how did I get so lucky?_

‘Just pull it!’ I said to him as he tugged at my shirt, trying to get it off over my head, but falling to the side instead, ‘Or I’ll pull it.’

The next few moments happened in a blur; he was lying underneath me. _Lying underneath me_. My hands were on my belt, throwing it away as I pulled it from the loops with a crack of leather, and then I was pushing my shorts and boxers down my legs in one go. I was naked; he had his jeans unbuttoned as he clawed at my back, trying to get me closer to him in every way. I shoved his jeans and underwear down to mid-thigh, and rolled my hips downward.

_Blessed sweet relief._

I almost choked as our pricks touched each other; both hard and stiff against our bellies. I had dreamed of this for what seemed like forever, and now he was here, pulling at my body, trying to get me to touch him everywhere and all at once. I wanted to feel every single of inch of him, but the speed at which he was demanding of me made all my senses blur into one, like a driver on a race track; everything a blinding excitement. Elio’s hands were on me; and I was touching him. Was there anything closer to heaven than this?

I was aware of a slight breeze trickling in through the open window and the sound of the huge tree outside languidly shaking its summer leaves. Other than that it was all him; his smell, his voice, the little mewls he was making as we rubbed together, skin in tandem _at last_.

‘_Please, Oliver_,’ he panted against my mouth, his legs falling open so I shifted neatly into the space in between, his supple, pale, gorgeous thighs either side of my hips. That feeling alone might make me go crazy, this facsimile of sex. It was a touch to put into the back of my mind to hold onto forever; Elio’s legs around me, open in supplication, asking me to _take take take_. 

His eyes were open, mere inches from mine. I knew what he wanted, but I wasn’t sure he knew what he was asking.

‘D’you want…?’ I tailed off, wanting him to fill in the gap, so I knew that _he knew_. I was acquainted with the idea of anal sex, having had a few lovers here and there when I was lucky. But this boy from conservative Italy, albeit an extremely smart boy, would he know? I needed him to know what he was asking me to do.

‘Please, Oliver,’ he said again, ‘I want you inside me.’

Those were the words I needed to hear. I groaned, and buried my face in the crook of his neck, licking and sucking at the skin there, caring little if I left a mark. Those words made me pulse with desire, but also a flash of fear.

_Please don’t let me hurt him_.

I captured his lips in a bruising kiss, tasting him and wanting to never stop, like a starving man presented with a feast. I had been starving before; and now I was at risk of becoming addicted to the sweetest thing of all. He’d had coffee after dinner, and chocolate as well; I could taste it in his mouth. I wanted more.

‘Do you have anything?’ I asked, pulling back very slightly, trying desperately to think as he continued to push his hips against mine, a wave of sensation going through my body each time he rubbed against me.

‘Huh?’ he asked. Clearly his brain had completed relocated to his cock. That was fine; I was the older one here, the one who needed to be sensible, to guide him through this. Even if it was just as delicious and heady and sweet for me. I needed to stay steady. I took his hand and pushed it between our bodies, allowing his hand to encircle my prick. His fingers could barely touch around the girth. I felt dizzy as he stroked a few times, his hand wet with precome; both mine and his.

‘I need something slick,’ I said gruffly, ‘Otherwise you won’t take me.’

A myriad of emotions crossed his face in the space of two seconds; panic – did he have anything? defiance – he would be able to take me without anything, he was sure; sadness – if he didn’t, would I call the whole thing off? and finally concentration, as he tried to remember if he had anything that would do the job.

‘Uh, Vaseline, in the bathroom?’ he said, his voice going up at the end to question whether this would be sufficient.

It wasn’t brilliant, I thought to myself, but it was sure as heck better than spit. I wouldn’t have taken him with just spit; I would hurt him too much. I couldn’t do that, no matter how much I wanted to have his body tonight. There were other ways, if necessary.

‘Where?’ I mumbled, pecking his lips before sitting up.

‘Draw by the sink, second one down,’ he said. He whined as I moved, the coolness of the night air flowing over his sex-heated body.

‘I’ll be right back,’ I said, turning and hurrying into the shared bathroom, following his instructions. _Second drawer, by the sink; second drawer, by the sink; second drawer, by the –_ aha!

I put my hand on the little jar and turned on heel to get back to him. I stopped dead in the doorway at the sight that greeted me; Elio, lying up slightly against the pillows, feet planted firmly on the bed, knees bent with his legs spread. He was stroking himself; his prick weeping precome that was making his skin shine in the moonlight. I could see _everything_. Oh, how I wanted to worship this boy. I would say a prayer on every inch of his skin if he would let me.

I didn’t immediately return to my position lying on top of him; instead I knelt between his legs, pulling his feet up onto my thighs so that his hips were canted at an angle. I wanted to _touch, taste, fuck_. My face must have been a picture of wonder and desire as I simply knelt for a moment, trying to take it all in.

‘Oliver…’ he whispered again. I looked into his face then, those normally startling green eyes now blown with lust, and discoloured by the darkness.

After that I couldn’t wait any longer, otherwise I was at risk of being the one to end things too soon. I opened the jar I had brought from the bathroom, and liberally coated two fingers in the stuff. When I first touched him, it was like he had been shocked by a lighting bolt, and his hands gripped my biceps.

‘Okay?’ I asked, my hand resting on his thigh; wanting to always stay touching him, to soothe him.

‘Okay,’ he said, his voice tense, ‘Just… just go slow, alright?’

I smiled at him then; of course I would go slow. I would do exactly as he asked of me; forever and ever.

I slicked his hole with the viscous substance, before gently pushing in with my middle finger, testing the muscle. I wondered if he had ever fingered himself, and quickly had to encircle the base of my cock with my free hand as the accompanying image made my brain short-circuit. That was not what I needed to be thinking about right now.

‘Relax,’ I said, when I felt him tense around him, ‘It’ll be better if you do.’

He nodded, his hands still gripping bruises into my arms, but I felt him consciously trying to relax, and take a deep breath. As he opened up his beautiful body to me, I slid my finger the rest of the way.

‘Alright?’ I said, once again, stopping and testing the waters.

‘Mmm,’ he mumbled, ‘Feels weird.’

‘Good weird, or bad weird?’ I asked, not daring to move.

‘Good weird, I think,’ he said, ‘Please keep going…’

I pulled my finger back out slowly, before nudging a second at his rim, using extra Vaseline to add more slickness between us. I pushed the two back in to the second knuckle, and then paused, letting him get used to the stretch. It took all of my concentration to solely focus on him, when my primordial brain was simply thinking _hot, tight… hot, tight, fuck_.

‘More,’ he whispered after a moment, ‘Give me more…’

I leant down then, kissing him thoroughly as I pushed both fingers in to the third knuckle, and then very gently began to scissor them, stretching his muscle and opening him for me. He hissed into my mouth as the feeling, and when I pulled back slightly I could see his face tensed with the strain. I paused; I didn’t want to see him in any sort of pain. My own desires were secondary to the feelings of his beautiful body; he came first. Always. I would wreck myself at the ends of the earth before I hurt this boy.

‘Don’t stop,’ he said as he felt me hesitate.

‘I don’t want to hurt you, Elio,’ I said gently, rubbing his thigh with my free hand.

‘You won’t,’ he said, ‘_Please_…’

I could resist anything except that implored direction.

I pulled my fingers back slightly, and then crooked them up towards his belly, searching... The reaction was instantaneous. Elio body went as taut as bowstring as his back arched off the bed, his eyes wide.

‘Holy fuck!’ he whispered after a moment, ‘Do that a-_nfgh_.’

I didn’t let him finish as I rubbed his prostate again, causing his whole body to pulse with pleasure, his cock practically leaking now.

‘Oh god, Oliver, _please please please, fuck me_,’ he chanted, his dark curls plastered to his forehead with sweat. He was beaming from ear to ear, having discovered this new place of pleasure; this sensation that made his body sing.

I leaned down to kiss him again, trying to distract him as I scissored my fingers a few more times, before I withdraw and reached for the Vaseline again. I took a liberal amount to slick up my cock, adding any extra back to his rim and just inside his hole; anything to make this a little easier.

‘Put your legs over my arms,’ I said to him. Now it was my turn to have my voice sound like a growl; I couldn’t believe this was happening, and if I’d had a moment’s thought I might have pinched myself to check I wasn’t dreaming. He did as he was bid, as I reached down to align the tip of my cock with his hole. I could feel his heat already, and it made my head spin.

‘Are you sur-,’

I was cut off by him using the leverage he had of his legs on my upper back as he pulled me in, causing several inches of my dick to immediately slide inside of him as I pitched forward, my forearms either side of his head.

_Oh, holy fuck he was tight. And warm, and soft. _I thought I was going to shoot instantly, and it was only after a panted breath that I realised Elio had his eyes screwed shut as he tried to breathe through the pain as I stretched him further my fingers ever did.

‘Elio?’ I said urgently, trying to ignore how fucking _wonderful_ he felt around my cock, and focus on him instead, ‘Are you okay?’

‘Mmm,’ came his reply, slightly tight lipped, ‘Please keep going. But… kiss me.’

I leaned down instantly, capturing his mouth with mine. This time, however, it was soft and gentle, a reminder of the sweetness of a kiss, mixed in with the headiness of our actions. Our bodies coming together, in a moment of blinding sensation. He rolled his hips, I continued on, and before a moment, I was fully seated inside of him.

‘That’s all of me,’ I whispered against his mouth, causing him to instantly smile, his rosy cheeks flushed and a sparkle in his gorgeous eyes.

If I could have let the world stand still at that moment I would have done. I would have painted a picture of his mouth, slightly open, panting his success and triumph to the ceiling, his hands, clutching in my hair and at the nape of my neck. His legs, squeezing my ribs, encouraging me on. His body, pressed tight against mine. He was all around me in that moment; he was mine and I was his. It was everything, every sense of my body was filled with _Elio_. His touch on my skin, his smell from the crook of his neck to the sweat on his brow, his taste in my mouth from his heat-filled kisses, the sinful sounds escaping his mouth, and the noises he was coaxing from me. It was all around me, now. It was everything, it was Elio, and it was _mine_.


End file.
